Consequences
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Bad things will happen to those who don't follow the rules... -Oneshots and ficlets having to do with the many rules of a Death Note.-


Hello all, I know it's been a while, but just know that I will not tell you why XD

Anyways, I came up with this Idea after getting Death Note 13: How to read, that is chocked full of Death Note info including the rules. I read the rules closely and started to combine rules and think of situations and what would happen and stuff.

The format will be like any other story sure, but I will include the relevant rules at the end word-for-word so I won't spoil the chapter itself. I put it word for word, because if someone realizes I've made a mistake, they can point it out, or if it's different than what their "How to read" or their very own Death Note, they would know it wasn't my fault. (I would know, my friend has a Death Note, and the few word changes between the rule in her book and the rule in mine makes all the difference in the world.)

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One Warning: Death… DUH!

Light sat in his room, scribbling down names with a passion, while waiting for L's next move. Suddenly, something randomly crossed Kira's Mind.

"Ryuk?"

Of course, the shinigami was keeping himself entertained with an apple. Several apples actually. "Hm?" He answered rudly with a mouth full of apple.

"You said you were going to write down my name in your notebook?"

"Yah, eventually." _Crunch crunch crunch. _

"But why?"

"I'm stuck down here till I get my notebook back. I don't want to get bored or anything."

"I see." Light muttered. His writing ceased as he stared at the book before him that would make him god if it hadn't already. He then closed the book and opened it again to the inside of the cover. He looked over the rules, one catching his eyes in particular.

"Ryuk, you know of this rule in here saying 'The Death Note will not ever affect a victim whose name has been misspelled four time.' Correct?"

"Mmm-hm, so what?" Ryuk asked as he floated across the room lazily.

"So if I were to misspell my name 4 times, no one would be able to kill me with a Death Note, correct?"

Ryuk cracked up. "Yea, if you put it that way. I don't recommend it though."

Light's eyes flashed suspicion as he looked over at the shinigami and frankly stared at him. "Why?"

Ryuk thought about his answer, chuckling at some private joke he held to himself. "Cause it would be no fun if I couldn't kill you with my Death Note, Duh."

Light rolled his eyes before staring at the book once again. Down at the rules that could save him later on… it would be like insurance… "I doubt you would ever get bored with my becoming god of the new world and whatnot, but just incase…" He flipped to a clean page, the white piece of paper waiting for it to be used. "And besides, Rem couldn't kill me should Misa do something to get herself caught or even killed,- " he was cut off.

"Correct, correct, but whatever."

_Lite Yagami_

Number One.

"So this shouldn't be a problem."

_Light Yaagaami_

Number Two

"Well, you take all the fun and danger out of it. Things would be a lot more boring…"

_Lighte Yagami_

Number Three

"The danger, yes, but there's nothing fun about dieing Ryuk."

_Light Yagamii_

Number Four.

"Then." Ryuk said with a grin "Why would you do something that would lead to your own death?"

Light's eyes widened at that moment, perhaps because he realized what Ryuk was saying… Perhaps he felt himself dying.

"W-what did you do?!" He bellowed, clutching at his chest

"Me? I tried to warn you. You know very well not all the rules are in there, Light Yagami. Sure, it said if you misspell a name wrong 4 times, the person can't be killed with a Death Note, but you failed to ask about the other rule saying if you misspell on purpose, you die."

Light's eyes were filled with anger. They were also filled with fear. He then slumped onto the table, his life ceasing to exist.

Ryuk scoffed "And I thought he was smarter than that. Oh well. Nice knowing yah Light Yagami…" the shinigami paused as he grabbed the notebook. "Nah, I lie, but thanks for the apples!" and the Shinigami disappeared from the boy's room.

-

Relevent Rules:

"The Death Note will not ever affect a victim whose's name has been misspelled four times" –Page 148, Death Note 13: How to Read

"If a Death Note owner accidentally misspells a person's name four times, that person will be free from being killed bu the Death Note. However, if the Death note owner intentionally misspells the name four times, the owner will die." –Page 148, Death Note 13: How to Read

-End of Chapter-

Hope you like it!

Please review if you do!

Also, if you have any other Ideas, don't hesitate to share them!


End file.
